Happy Endings
by Lagunaa1
Summary: Carla and Peters wedding ended slightly differently.. Mainly Carla/Peter and Michelle/Rob.
1. Chapter 1

_Never wrote a story on here before, but this is an idea I had and decided to write it down. Not giving too much away at this stage but hope it will interest some people. This is just an introduction and the chapters will get longer as I get on with the story. _

All that can be heard is the constant bleep from the machine at her bedside, and outside of the hospital room the ones who love her most in the world are watching with tears filling their eyes, having no idea what has happened. Carla quickly glances at her phone, waiting for Peter to arrive. Yesterday had been the happiest day of her life, she finally got to marry the man she loved more than life, and right now they should be sat on a plane getting excited for their week long honeymoon, but instead she is stood outside a hospital room, watching her best friend cling to life. It physically pains her to watch, she couldn't lose Michelle, she had already stood and watched as Paul lost his fight and died just years before and she wasn't sure she could bare the same to happen again.

Lost in her own little world and tears falling down her cheeks, she fails to notice that Peter has appeared, that is until she feels a strong supporting arm wrap around her and his gentle fingers brushing the tears from her face. Peter can tell just how heartbroken she is, and he gently pulls her away from the room and sits down beside her on the chairs in the corridor.

'How has this happened? At our wedding? I just don't understand..' Carlas voice cracked as she spoke but she had to talk, try and get her head around it and find out what happened the previous night. Peter sighed, he too had no idea of who could have done such a thing to Michelle, but he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Back outside the room, Rob is still gazing through the glass into Michelle's room, a complete haunted look on his face. He too still couldn't get his head around what had happened, but unlike Carla and Peter he knew full well who was to blame for the state Michelle was now in and he suddenly began to feel an overwhelming amount of guilt as he recalls the events of the previous day. He grips at his head as he turns to walk out of the hospital, unable to stay there any longer but is stunned to see two police officers walking towards him.

'Mr Donovan?'

'Yes'

'We would like to ask you a few questions regarding last night, could you come with us please?'

Rob takes a deep breath before nodding, then continuing to follow two officers into an empty room that the hospital had said for them to use. Carla watches on and notices the expression on Rob's face.

'He knows something Peter, I can tell'

'Don't be daft love'

'No he knows, I know he does'

Carla gets up from her chair and makes her way back over to Michelle's room, almost bumping into a nurse who is making her way out.

'Oh, sorry, how's she doing?' Carla asked rather nervously.

'Shes doing as well as can be expected, we have dressed the stab wound now, you can sit with her if you like, hopefully she will come round soon'

Carla smiles weakly before entering the room, her hand creeping up over her mouth as she looks at her best friend, only yesterday she had been smiling at the wedding, dancing with her and working her way through glass after glass of champagne. None of it made any sense and Carla can't help but break down again as she grips at Michelle's hand willing her to wake up..


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like hours to Carla as she sat and willed Michelle to wake up, Peter had gone home to sort a few things out and Rob was still talking with the police. Carla could feel her eyes beginning to sting, she had barely slept the night before due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed making her feel ill. She felt herself beginning to drop off in the chair when she heard a murmur from the bed beside her, she practically jumped off the chair and moved closer to the bed, taking hold of Michelle's hand and squeezing gently as she saw the woman's eyes flicker slightly.

'Chelle?' she whispered gently, hoping it may just help as Michelle came round, she watched as her eyes finally opened, it started to worry Carla as she didn't say a word, she simply looked up at the ceiling before closing her eyes.

Michelle could only hear the muffled hum of a voice as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the hospital room, her whole body felt exhausted, and she could feel a dull ache on the right side of her body, she closed her eyes as her mind began to cast back to the night before.

_Rob handed Michelle another glass of champagne, smirking at her, knowing she was already quite drunk. Michelle knew he had been flirting with her all night._

'_Michelle!' Steve shouted from the other side of the room and Michelle quickly makes her way over to him, her co ordination slightly affected by the alcohol she had consumed._

'_Amy's knackered so I'm gonna take her and Tracy back alright, I'll see you in the morning, maybe you should go up to bed eh?' _

_Michelle couldn't help but be disappointed, as much as she knew Amy always had to come first, tonight was the first night that neither had work the next day and she had wanted to make the most of it. She quickly sighs, knocking back the glass of champagne in her hand before she notices Carla who was even more drunk than she was._

'_Chelle! Dance with me' Carla quickly grabbed hold of Michelle's hands and the two women dance ridiculously before falling into a heap on the dance floor._

'_Oh look at the state of you two, 'ere Rob, help me get them up will ya' Peter quickly shouted over as he rushed into the middle of the dance floor, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the two drunken women. Peter wrapped his arms around Carla and pulled her up, and Rob did the same with Michelle who was giggling drunkenly. Rob stood supporting Michelle as he watched Peter walk out of the room with Carla before turning his attention back to Michelle._

'_How much have you had?!' he questioned her as her head rested against his chest and he couldn't help but smile down at the sight before him._

'_Oh not anywhere near enough, lets get back to that bar' Michelle slurred as she kept a grip on Robs arm as she attempted to walk back towards the bar. _

'_No you don't, Michelle you're hammered, come on..' he tried to guide Michelle away before she stumbled and fell once again onto the floor, and Rob gave up and bent down to pick her up slipping his arms around her and slowly lifting her up, Michelle laughed as he attempted but she quickly threw he arms around his neck and leant back, pulling Rob crashing down onto the floor next to her._

'_Michelle you are an absolute nightmare!' Rob said through his laughter, she may be intoxicated but she had never looked more beautiful to him, as she lay on the floor laughing hysterically. The laughs eventually stopped and Michelle moved and turned to look at Rob, both their eyes catching for a moment and despite Rob knowing he should probably stop, he couldn't help himself as she leant further towards him, her lips slowly edging towards his before pressing against him properly. Rob allows himself to enjoy it for a moment before pulling away, he genuinely liked Michelle and if anything was to ever happen he didn't want it to look like he took advantage of her._

'_Come on you, I think someones had too much and needs their bed' he said gently as he successfully picked her up, carrying her out of the room and up the stairs, Rob looked at her, her arms snaked around his neck as her head rested closely against his chest, her eyes flickering as the alcohol finally sent her to sleep._

_Unbeknown to the two of them, someone had watched all of the goings on of the last hour or so, and quietly followed them up the stairs. The hotel room door was not fully closed and they manage to slip inside, quickly and silently into the en suite bathroom. They listen on as Rob helps Michelle into bed, kissing her gently on the head._

'_Stay with me' Michelle mumbles in her drunken state, but Rob declines and after ensuring she looks settled he leaves the room. Not too long after she awakes, the effects of the alcohol having worn off slightly and she groans as she remembers tonights events. Michelle throws on the nearest items of clothing before heading out of her room, she is followed by the person who followed into her room and she doesn't notice as she continues down the stairs and back into the function room, she hopes to find Rob, apologise for her actions, then she remembers Steve and feels incredibly guilty, it was normally her who got cheated on, she always prided herself on being faithful in relationships. She looks at the wedding cake sitting on the table when she suddenly hears a noise and realises someone else is in the room too._

'_Rob?' she calls out hopefully but jumps slightly when it isn't Rob she see's._

'_Sorry to disappoint, were you hoping for round 2 with my boyfriend?' Tracy spat at her as she walked closer._

'_What? Don't be ridiculous' Michelle tried to remain calm, hoping she could get out of this mess._

'_Don't lie! I saw you both, Steve was meant to take me and Amy home, but he told me to stay and enjoy the party, I saw you both as I walked back in so do not deny it'_

_Before long the conversation became more heated as Tracy came to terms with Michelle managing to get close to yet another man that she loved, and before she knew it she had slapped Michelle across the face, leaving an angry red mark. Michelle instantly retaliated and tables were knocked and plates crashed to the floor as the two women screamed at eachother. _

_Rob heard the noise from his room on the bottom floor and he ran down the corridor into the function room. Stopping in shock as he saw Michelle's body laying lifeless on the floor, blood staining the white tshirt she had pulled on and Tracy stood a few feet back looking at the knife she had grabbed from by the wedding cake just minutes before. She spots Rob and panics, dropping the knife and running from the building. Rob stood still for a moment, no idea what to do before leaving Tracy and racing to Michelles side, quickly pulling off his top and pressing it against the wound before quickly searching for his phone.._

Michelle feels pressure on her hand and as she opens her eyes once more she registers the tears that have fallen from her eyes as she relived the memory.

'Hey, it's alright, you're safe and I'm here OK' Carla spoke gently, leaning closer and wiping Michelles tears before gently hugging the younger woman.


End file.
